This invention is directed toward an adjustable track, and more specifically to an adjustable track for supporting a stirring machine within a grain bin.
Tracks for stirring machines are well known within the art. Generally, these tracks include a single cylindrical metal ring that fits within the diameter of a grain bin at its upper edge. Because grain bins are constructed of different diameters, presently, a number of rails with different diameters must be constructed to accommodate the varying diameters of the grain bins. Not only is it expensive to manufacture a variety of rails, but it requires additional inventory storage space. As a result, a track is needed to address this problem.
Accordingly, a primary objective of this invention is to provide varying multiples of rail segments to form a track for grain stirring machines in a grain bin that can be adjusted to fit different bin diameters.
A further object of the invention is to provide a track comprised of a plurality of easy to handle track segments.
Another objective is to provide a track that is inexpensive to manufacture and distribute.
These and other objectives will become apparent to those skilled in the art based on the following disclosure.